An inner storage device for a motor vehicle may comprise a storage body, delimiting a storage area accessible through an opening, and a cover movable between an open position, in which the storage area is accessible, and a closed position, in which the cover closes off the opening. The device may also include a locking mechanism movable between a locked position, in which the locking mechanism keeps the cover in the closed position, and an unlocked position, in which the locking mechanism allows the cover to go from its closed position to its open position, an actuating member making it possible to bring said locking mechanism from its locked position to its unlocked position when the actuating member is actuated, and at least one elastic return member being arranged to return the locking mechanism to the locked position when the actuating member is not actuated. The device may also include at least one push-piece arranged between the cover and the storage body, the piece being movable between a retracted position and an extracted position in which the push-piece keeps the cover in a partially open position.
Such a storage device may be, for example, a motor vehicle glove box.
Such a storage device is generally provided with a cover closing off the storage area and kept in the closed position by the locking mechanism. An actuating member, generally in the form of a pushbutton or handle, makes it possible to deactivate the locking mechanism so as to allow opening of the cover.
Document FR 2 935 320 describes such a storage device that also comprises thrust mechanism designed to maneuver the cover from its closed position to a partially open position.
Such a thrust mechanism make it possible to lend the storage device a high “perceived quality” by offering opening assistance making it possible to have a particularly precise opening path for the cover. Furthermore, such thrust mechanism makes it possible to indicate to the user whether the cover is closed correctly reliably simply by observing the position thereof.
However, such a device is complex to implement, since the thrust mechanism may comprise several parts separate from the locking and actuating mechanisms, which increases the number of elements to be managed during assembly of the storage device.
Furthermore, in this device, the thrust mechanism is arranged across from the edge of the cover, which makes it visible when the cover is in the open position. This arrangement is detrimental to the esthetics of the storage device.